monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheRealLarkas
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Thanks Thanks for the work on the Low Rank Blademaster armor. It's definately appreciated. :) Lord Loss 20:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Low Rank Blademaster Armor You didn't quite pick the right guy to ask such questions, as tench is away for long long times constantly. You asked if there's a way to do individual pages. I developed one which is extremely good but only used on a very few so far. * http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artemis_Paradox The first section is all the codings for the page ready for copy and paste and just needs being filled in. Got some notes there as well you should look at. I used that setup for the few armor pages I did and it provides literally all info about an armor. It's time consuming to use though but the result is high quality information. What is this GUI you were talking about? You mean Guide? Btw I loved what you did in the Low Rank Blademaster Armor list, it's great to have another guy on that. Till today it was mainly Me (G-armors) and Gene (High Rank Armors). If you are gonna do Low rank armor we can actually get this crap done this year. xD 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 20:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea if we have GUI. Never seen it here myself. Yea this wiki lacks in quite some areas. Such as monster guides. Good to nobody here knows how to write a decent guide. >_> Hm well we were in some kind of project in which we move all (MHF2) --> , mckrongs was doing that iirc with weapons... not too sure. Well I don't know atm if I should say yes or no to that... I'll try come back on it at ya another time. Got other things on my mind atm. Oh and as for item names, just like I always do, literally take it like they are written in-game. For example: ThckGrnPlesioScl+ or Hvy Monoblos Cpc (last one doesn't exist but the point should be clear). 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 21:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Low Rank Re: I was busy back then and when I came back you suddenly disappeared so I didn't see the point in responding. But I think it's good and you got the go ahead to work it out. 'Artemis Paradox''' (talk) 20:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC)